In the construction industry the majority of building components are laid out using a series of right angles. Traditionally, when performing layouts on smaller structures such as a residential home, a tradesman's primary tool is the tape measure, which is used to locate points in a two dimensional plane.
For example in residential buildings utilizing slab-on-grade subfloors, many utilities (water, electric) are placed beneath the slab. Before the slab is poured the utilities are “stubbed-up” to target future walls or specific locations within slab which will later be connected to fixtures and equipment. If the utilities penetrate the slab in the wrong location, a portion of the slab will have to be removed and the utilities will have to be re-routed. This error can result in cost over-runs and delays.
Typically, prior to laying out the slab penetrations, a slab edge form has been constructed in place and the dirt building pad has been graded. The slab edge form is a mold typically made of lumber, and the inside faces of the slab edge form represents the perimeter of the slab-on-grade. Utilizing the slab edge form as a baseline (x axis), tradesmen will mark the locations of the future wall intersections on the slab edge form. From that point, tradesman will then pull an offset (y axis) to locate the correct point within the wall for the utility to penetrate the slab. This offset is subject to angular error. For instance, if the tradesman does not hold the tape at a perfect ninety degree angle to the baseline edge form, there is potential for the utility to penetrate the slab outside of the future wall—even if the tradesman is off by only a degree or two. Presently, to correct the angular error, tradesmen may take the additional step(s) of setting a temporary point as discussed in the steps above, and then moving that point along its x axis by pulling the same dimension that was used to initially locate the wall from an adjacent slab edge form. To utilize this method to correct for angular deviation the edge form must be a closed-in square or rectangle. Another alternative to correct for angular error is to use a 3-4-5 triangle or the Pythagorean Theorem. This alternative often requires a minimum of two tape measures and multiple tradesmen.
Thus, traditional methods of tape measure layout require a number of steps and introduce numerous variables when attempting to pull a perpendicular dimension. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved measuring apparatus and system for utilizing the same. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is primarily directed.